


Lets not worry about tomorrow (let's enjoy today)

by Hawkkitty44



Series: Wear my mark, say my name (please can l be with you) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Omega Lexa, Scent Marking, Smut, heating and ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast and morning sex</p><p>In order to understand read part one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets not worry about tomorrow (let's enjoy today)

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble enjoy
> 
> edited 16/09/2016 : spelling mistakes, making it smoother to read

Hot fever still licks at her insides the next couple mornings. If she closes her eyes for a few minutes to fully delve into the idea that the heat comes from more than just her flesh it becomes almost a mocking concept. Her neck is annoyingly clear and her bonding gland is barely broken, the closest thing to a marking bite is sadly only saliva.

Grumbling and moving limbs arrange the pair into a more comfortable position. A few near misses onto the floor later two pairs of smokey eyes meet up into comfortable gaze.

Stained sticky sheets cling to bare flesh, and as the alpha awkwardly peels herself from the collection of fluids Lexa barely holds back a light chuckle. Puffy used lips press against the omegas in a sloppy sleepy fashion and soon enough feet walk out of the room most likely in the direction of the kitchen.

Sitting up on the bed the brunette can almost forget the ache in between her thighs that started this whole situation. If the calendar was still to be believed it would only be two more days till this whole situation was over. Two more days, till they will have the serious conversation about mating marks and what it would mean if they chose to instate them; how she would tell Anya wasn’t quite an issue thus far though Lexa had the feeling that Clarke would soon have to also tell her mother what happened as well.

A trickle of fluids coating her thighs brought her back into the present reminding her that while she was gaining her logical mind back it did not mean her biological clock had gotten through all the way.

It would seem as another trickle of fluid came the blondes alpha instinct also reacted pumping more pheromones into the air.

Smiling gently the brunette lightly stretched, she over-used muscles screaming at the action it was still much of a relief to be getting another type of exercise. Reaching down on the floor a shirt was grabbed and lazily put down on the bed next to her. And old shirt of Clarke’s fished out among a sea of similar second-hand shirts she added into her to do list to make sure by the time the heat was over and done with the other had enough shirts to get to class with.

Speaking of the devil the blonde’s footsteps quickly filled the apartment’s quiet atmosphere. Nowhere near close the heavy footsteps they were a couple days ago they were more strategic in how to get back into the bedroom faster. This, of course, bringing a level of content as the brunette flicked away the shirt lazily in the direction of the other used ones.

Door shakily opened the brunette smelled the other before she saw her. Rich vanilla with hints of that ever familiar coffee; it would seem though there was a light lingering addition of tea if the brunette was brave enough to point out, however.

Door once opened shimmed into fully with the help of the blonde’s hip and she sped walked into the room. Yoghurt glazed the blonde's lips and the coating that clung to the bottom and top of her lips gave her the expected answer of a hurried breakfast.

“Smells not as burned as dinner” the brunette yawned rubbing her eyes.

Cooking in a heat or rut was supposed to be almost impossible for someone of their maturity, the amount of ready to go heat and rut foods on the market was enough to point to this fact. Still, the blonde did nothing in halves and the breakfast the other juggled in her hands were to be believed she put a lot of care into making this meal.

“And it’s not as undercooked as last times lunch” sighed the blonde strolling over to the brunette on the bed.

The Alphas eyes sheen in a way seemingly all alphas in a rut were. Grunting the omega barely almost stopped the slick fluid that splayed her thighs.

Nostrils flaring the blonde pumped out another thick layer of scent into the air.

“After breakfast right?” the brunette inquired looking at the other with twist of her head.

Nodding with a combination of awkwardness and gratefulness the meal was placed on the bed in front of her.

It was indeed an improvement of the meal before it. The eggs only a little bit gooey in the yolk, black only edging the outside of it, tomato for its part perfectly cooked and the toast only a little mutilated in the effort of putting butter onto it. Ignoring the knife and fork in favour for fingers placing egg and tomato was piled on top of toast a satisfied sigh was a greeting for the food as it flipped into her mouth.

Thighs caging the omegas the alphas cheek lightly began to rub onto the Lexa's neck, careful attention paid to the area around her bonding gland. Soon enough a soft careful tongue was paying careful attention to the area itself, hips careless and frantic as they began to rut onto the others bareback. Fluid spraying onto the others back as the friction increased.

Almost dropping her meal she spluttered. “You’re making it hard to finish breakfast you know” she groaned weakly, toast placed on the plate it was swiped away in favour of sitting on the alpha's thigh so they could look face to face.

Growingly at the loss of the brunette the alpha was quick to gently grip the other, dragging her so she was almost impaled on the others erected dick.

Placing her face on the others shoulder she almost laughed at the alphas behaviour, it would seem the theory was correct. While an omega could lessen hormones over the time of a heat an alpha was all or nothing as displayed now.

“Please wait, gotta use protection” and as it would seem this got into the alphas head as the blonde rolled over freeing her. It was almost endearing how the other buckled their hips missing the warmth of the omega.

On shaky fluid spilt legs Lexa rolled over to the bedside table. Around it various used protection, and thankfully in it a few more un-used ones. Plucking out one with shaky hands the wrapper was safely gone and the brunette could pay attention to the alpha with the angry erection.

With the others look of intense concentration the omega knew it was only a matter of time before she rolled over and impaled the omega herself. With a few swift movements, the omega readied herself for another round as she crawled over to the other, condom rolled onto the other with a careful hand. Gasping lips met gasping lips as the omega kissed her as she moved her body on top of the blonde's.

Choking almost the blonde gripped the other’s shoulders with force as she tried not to simply shove the other on her dick. Smiling softly at the gesture of good will the brunette finally with a help of a guiding hand went down on the member

It was a familiar sharp pain of awkwardness, though it was gone as quick as it had arrived and in a daring move, she lifted her body impaling herself once more. It was quite a surprise the alpha didn’t instantly just take over the thrusting, but in a moment of dominance the omega enjoyed it thoroughly.

A bite to her neck (so close to the spot she needed it to be) was a reminder of the others power and though blood was not drawn she barely didn’t splutter with submission. Roles reversed the blonde alpha began thrusting into her wildly.

“I don’t care how many time l say this” the blonde growled into the brunette's collarbone. “Once this is all over and if you still want this I’m going to show you my mum and dad, but not before l mark you”. With the omegas very obvious approval, the Clarke continued, “I’m gonna break into that bonding gland till I draw blood. Our scent will be so powerful promise it will drive away all unwanted crappy alphas until the next time l fix.our,mark”.

Raising her head so her neck showed the omega whined when instead her collarbone was nibbled at.

“Goanna do this right Lex, please let me” Clarke groaned almost softly and it wasn’t before long the two were coming still clinging together. Knot in place as the brunette suddenly noticed the two went into the usual cuddling position.

Heavy breathing later the blonde was quick to find her usual spot on the brunette's shoulder. Before the blonde could start talking a blaring phone call stopped her.

“Must be Anya right?” Clarke asked as the two awkwardly stood up and began to somehow walk to the other side of the room. “You have told her that I’m knotting you during your heat right” the two sisters had after all called every day on the phone since her heat had begun.

Awkwardly coughing the brunette shook her head before quickly picking up the phone thrusting it to her ear

“Really Lex” she sighed before awkwardly listening to the conversation.

She was soo getting killed by the others older sister; most likely; or at the very least laughed at.

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick to get my writing flow going  
> Clarkes POV of part one coming soon to expand universe
> 
> Hope you guys are excited
> 
> Please as always  
> Read,Comment,Kudos,Bookmark and have a good day-


End file.
